


Toy for a Succubus

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Cock Shrinking, Demons, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, bimbofication, femboy, male breasts, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Darien’s heard countless legends about the unforgettable nights the succubus Jyneith brings to all who summon her. With the help of an ancient book, he’s summoned the succubus herself to his quarters for a night of fun. There’s just one problem getting in his way...





	Toy for a Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/14/18.

Before Darien sat the real deal. With arcane magic and a forbidden tome, he’d successfully summoned a succubus to lay with him tonight. Now there was just one problem.

“So… are you going to get it up anytime soon?” the demoness asked.

“Yeah, of course! It’s not… it’s not usually like this. I’m just a little nervous is all.” Darien responded.

“You summoned a succubus. I’m literally built for sex. How are you not ruthlessly fucking me into the ground by now?” she complained.

Darien wasn’t quite sure why he wasn’t plowing this beautiful demon back to hell. This was the mythical Jyneith, the most tantalizing succubus in all of the underworld! Legend after legend had described her alluring charms. Better yet, she completely lived up to the hype. She was a turquoise skinned, snaked eyed seductress. Everything about her was beyond tantalizing! Giant fucking tits barely held in place by a strained bra, thighs and butt that left the most delicious gap between her legs, a sultry voice that had him melting off of every word… but he couldn’t get it up! What was happening?!

He’d always been a sleek and suave ladies man. Every date he’d had prior had girls melting in his hands with his handsome looks. Hardly any ladies could resist a pretty boy as confident as him! But now, his trademark confidence was leaving him in the hour he needed it the most.

Darien gave his cock another shake, trying to fixate on the woman’s chest and finally get somewhere presentable. It wasn’t working!

“C-can’t we do some sort of foreplay? Maybe that’ll work?” he asked.

“Like what, darling? Want a better look at these?” The demon asked, hands darting for her voluptuous chest.

Darien’s eyes instantly directed themselves to those delectable breasts hanging from the demoness. His breath grew shaky and his body froze as he watched in anticipation. A delicate blue hand ran into the cup, the thumb and index finger soon flexing in a way that clearly conveyed she was pinching them beneath her top. Another hand dove into the other cup, this one slowly circling over the aerola.

Then in a flash, those hands working with utmost precision yanked on her apparel and tore her bra to shreds! Gigantic mounds of womanhood went bouncing freely in the air of Darien’s bedroom. Gosh, they were insane! Darien hadn’t even seen porn stars with tits this massive!

“Come now darling.” Jyneith demanded “I want to feel a fat mortal dick fuck me stupid~”

Darien’s blood was pumping. He wanted to fuck this woman back down into the infernal ground she came from. Every inch of his body was ready for action. Every inch… except the few that mattered the most! Somehow, someway, his cock was still limb as could be with the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen staring him down!

“I-I… “ Darien started. “It’s… I can’t believe this! I can’t…”

“Still can’t get it up?” asked Jyneith, a faint smirk escaping out the sides of her lips. “I’d figure any red blooded stud like you would be all over me by now.”

Darien didn’t answer. He simply continued to desperately pump his shaft and attempt to finally spring everything to life.

“…Oh! Oh no, have I just been a mistaken this entire time?” Jyneith pondered. “I’m so sorry dear! I had no idea you were that way.”

“That I was what way?” Darien snapped back.

“That you prefer the company of men.” Jyneith clarified. “You know, most people call an incubus to pleasure them for that sort of stuff, but I can make due! I have a fun little thing I can do with my body to help.”

“What?” Darien spouted “Ma’am, no, I don’t swing that way.”

Jyneith smiled. “Well then… I suppose you don’t mind if we prove that quickly then, right?”

“What?” Darien stammered.

Jyneith spread her legs, exposing her naked cunt to Darien to oogle. A finger darted down to her snatch, the tip of it shining some harsh white light. Upon contact with her clit, things began to change. She gave a few pinches and flicks of the organ to stir it into action. Before Darien’s very eyes, her body started to morph! Her clit grew fatter, ballooning into a long rod of flesh. He vaginal folds sealed and her skin distended as two unmistakable bulges made their home beneath her giant clit. Soon her twat began to morph, taking its final form. A full functional demonic cock had sprouted where her pussy once sat!

The spectacle of the transformation was something to behold. Darien was entranced by the sight. A fact that hadn’t gone unnoticed when Jyneith finally finished her transformation and saw the boy eyeing up and down her shaft.

“Well? You can touch if you want.” Jyneith giggled.

“What!? No! It was just the whole display, I don’t have any interests in cocks!” Darien protested.

“Then care to explain the display your lower half is presenting~?” Teased the succubus.

Darien’s eyes shot downwards to his naked groin. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. He’d finally reached erection only now!

“What… what’s happening!? No! No, I don’t like dicks, what’s going on!” He pleaded

“You can cut the act, honey. I don’t care. You can be as real as you want around me.” Jyneith reassured.

“This… this isn’t right.” Darien mumbled. “I’m… you’re playing with me aren’t you!? I should have known a demon like you would have had some nefarious schemes!”

“Calm down, darling~!” Jyneith reassured Darien. “I’m here for your amusement, remember? I’m a piece of meat for you to fuck.”

Jyneith fiddled in her chair, repositioning herself in a way that her ass, taint, balls, and cock were on full display for all eyes.

“Just let your mind do what comes instinctually. I won’t judge. Be the real you~” Jyneith stated.

Darien knew himself well. He’d tested his sexuality a number of times throughout his days and in the end he was a dominant ladies man! No demon would have the satisfaction of robbing him of his charm. He couldn’t lose to this vile creature!

Darien eyed the succubus, ready to give her a proper protest against these insidious foreign urges running through him. He tried to protest and denounce the demon before him.

He tried. He tried so very hard but… as hard as Darien wanted to protest, as sure as he was of every memory he had of relishing in beautiful women, he couldn’t look away from some other part of her. He couldn’t stare at that those plump teasing lips or those beautiful eyes pointed his way. He couldn’t stare at that delicate arching back screaming for him to push his chest against it and claim Jyneith as his own. He couldn’t even focus on that plump, full, red demon ass demanding for him to take a handful and give a good squeeze. Even as it was right there, right outside his vision, he couldn’t.

All he could do was stare longingly, adoringly, at the woman’s swollen masculine groin. Taint transitioned into a tight pair of nuts unlike anything Darien had ever seen before. Skin stretched to contain what looked like two fist-sized baby-making orbs dangling against the chair. He couldn’t even let his eyes sink lower to enjoy the cunt breaker hanging just below. Her balls looked that marvelous! They looked so divine! So perfect and beautiful… is this what a groin could look like? Was this masculine perfection? Was this the look that captivated cocklovers to crumple into horny paralyzed messes? He was salivating. Every part of his body was beckoned towards Jyneith’s bulging beauty. He knew he’d be on his knees in seconds attending to her sack. He just wasn’t sure if he’d be falling to them on account of his overwhelming desire to submit or of blood running out of his legs to his cock.

Darien fell, eyes locked onto Jyneith’s love-sack the entire way. His hands gripped her body, not to touch her beautiful body, only to better feast on her nuts. His face dove in, lips leading the way. A kiss slowly spread his mouth until tongue and cheek enveloped a sizable hemisphere of her scrotum into his mouth. What greeted his tongue wasn’t some awful taste that would instantly sour the mood. No, it was some strange taste he’d never partaken of before. A taste with a composition like sweat and cum but… but he loved it! He could make out those odors but something in it all just compelled him to want more! An acquired taste that established itself in seconds. Soon Darien’s entire mouth was dedicated towards cleaning Jyneith’s sack as best his unworthy mouth could. He was addicted!

Jyneith closed her eyes and relaxed. It all felt too good. She loved when the easy ones started to crumple before her. He’d make such a wonderful contribution to her body.

At that moment, Jyneith’s eyes flashed with some yellow magic. Darien felt even more strange. Even as he lavished those demonic testes in countless adoring licks, it felt like something was leaving him. With every gulp to clear his throat of the taste of Jyneith’s lovely nuts, it felt like he was letting something else spout right back out his mouth. But it must be good, he figured. It must be good because nearly every second, the taste of Jyneith’s genitals tasted even better. He also found his fantasies running increasingly wild as time passed. A fixation on this glorious scrotum turned to a daydream in his head where it was all he did for Jyneith all day. Then Jyneith was substituted for a circle of well hung individuals with equally fat ball sacks in need of his cleaning. Then he couldn’t imagine doing anything else with his life but that… He was changing by the second, physically and mentally.

Darien reached a hand down to jerk his iron hard erection, fueled by this lusty display. He was met with a realization that made his eyes go wide. His once impressive shaft, a worthy women pleaser a good 8 inches in length, was now down to maybe 2/3rds its original length! Darien was shocked. A gasp of surprise tried to escape him, but it was muffled beneath twins orbs of virile flesh.

Now as hard as Darien tried, he couldn’t take his face off of Jyneith. Even as he felt that rod in his hand continue to wither smaller and smaller, even as some strange yellow energy started to leak out of the sides of his lips, he couldn’t break away. His lavishing of the demon’s sack only grew more intense as he resisted, attempts to break away turning into plunging his mouth deeper on her balls!

“It starts so simple, you know.” Jyneith spoke up. “You poor mortals are so easy to manipulate. Do you really have no protection from demonic spells that alter your psyche? And here I thought you’d actually act on your suspicion I was playing with your mind before you dove onto my balls like a total slut. But no, you made everything so simple.”

Darien’s eyes looked noticeably angrier as Jyneith continued. Jyneith took notice and began to stroke the boys hair as he helplessly gorged on her nuts.

“It feels so natural being on your knees and worshiping a big fat juicy dick and balls, huh? Afraid to tell you that’s not natural at all. That was just me twisting your tastes to suit my needs~” Jyneith confirmed. “Oh, but don’t worry! We’ll make that the real you very soon. The more you lavish my cursed crotch, the more your real desires, your heterosexuality and your will, is destroyed and replaced with what I want.”

“Do you know what I want?” asked the wicked demoness. “I want another man’s strength adding to my own. I want all his desires pooling into me and making me even more beautiful. And most of all, I want a cute little cocksucker to fuck like a little bitch! Ahahaha~!”

He knew it! Goddamnit, how was he so easy to lure into her trap! Upon hearing Jyneith’s true intentions, Darien’s efforts to break free of her spell doubled. He put both hand on the woman’s thighs and tried to push himself off… or at least that’s the signal his brain tried to send to his arms. His body was listening to the desires pulsing through him, by far the loudest of all of them being that desperate need to gorge on this glorious manhood. So instead of resisting, Darien’s efforts to please Jyneith doubled. His face was finally able to withdraw off of her balls, but only to climb up her rigid shaft and finally lavish that meaty spire in all the luxury it deserved.

Now with his mouth no longer mauling giant baby-makers did he finally get to see a more thorough view of the energy leaking out of his body. Faint wisps of yellow aura were leaving his open maw and evaporating like steam upon contact with Jyneith. The sight was worrisome. Yet still he couldn’t act on his will, bound to the incredible taste of demonic scrotum. Not for one moment as his mouth ascended from her sack to her glans did his tongue stop touching demon flesh.

A grab of his cock made his heart sink a little lower. Now maybe only 2/5ths of his own manhood was left. Her felt the rod lose mass in real time as he tapped the head of Jyneith’s shaft with a kiss.

Darien got his first taste of cock proper as the head finally popped into his greedy cheeks. It was love at first contact. The moment he felt the sweaty, primal, cum laced taste of tender cockmeat against his pallette, it was etched into his tongue as an incurable addiction. The taste was so intense, he was sent into a moan with eyes fluttering in delight. He hated what he was doing so much. His body wouldn’t let him stop.

Increasingly, Darien wasn’t deriving pleasure from his cock, but the burning addiction to being subservient wracking his head. His loose fist finally withdrew from his increasingly pathetic prick, leaving penile stimulation as his primary pleasure source behind for good. Both hands were now squeezing on the sack he’d spent so long cleaning, trying to milk a load of seed out so the demoness could feed him what the taste of her skin teased. That yellow energy, his male essence itself, began radiating out of his palms as well. His face happily dove down Jyneith’s shaft to it basen. His masculinity be damned, he needed spunk!

Now his cock wasn’t the only thing changing. His frame and muscle mass was shifting, slowly morphing him from a handsome pretty boy to increasingly more feminine. His shoulders shrunk. His toned arms softened. The only areas that seemed to gain any mass were his rump, turning into a set of thick thighs. That, and shameful tiny little bosoms seemed to be growing on his chest. Even his voice seemed to be growing lighter, though it was hard to tell with his only noises being muffled grunts and moans while he pleasured the finest dick he’d ever known.

Still in the face of all this, the face of life changing body alteration, he still couldn’t find the willpower to pull away. The deeper he thrust that queenly prick down his throat, the better everything felt. Each pump down felt like a little explosion in his head as endorphins rewarded him for his actions in spades, in such vast quantities it made the rest of his body shake. There were moments were he’d attempt to regain control. These were small moments where he was able to find some lucidity climbing his lips up the halfway point of Jyneith’s cock where he’d realize he needed to stop. He’d promise himself this would be the last one, that right as he got to the tip, he’d find the will to get off her dick, cut his losses, and run. Every attempt was decimated whenever he climbed all the way back up and caught a full view of that gorgeous dick. And with a lunge back down with his chin tapping her balls, he was back to square one.

Jyneith was far too pleased with her work. She sighed as she felt Darien’s masculinity flow through her. Her own assets began to expand from the raw power she was sapping from her mortal victim. Her already amazing chests grew even heavier and larger with a sudden surge. Now her breasts were to the point where they were starting to look nearly as large as her head. Her own shaft was growing too, the footlong spire of cockflesh increasing even as Darien choked on it. But sadly, it seemed most of his masculinity would be going to waste. She could feel a great deal of it pooling in her scrotum to build towards a monumental cumshot, but not many permanent additions outside of that. Most of it would be liquidated into spunk and dumped in its former owner’s ass before withering away into nothingness. What a waste. What a lovely, lovely waste.

Jyneith’s desire for oral had been satiated. Darien’s cock slavery was finally interrupted by a firm palm on his forehead pushing him off. He looked stunned for a second without her phallus stuffed inside of him, like a fish gasping for air. The amount of yellow energy escaping his mouth was now a very faint trail.

“On the ground. Turn around.” Jyneith demanded.

Another alien feeling shot through Darien. Instead of instant defiance in the face of the entity that was ruining him, Darien felt only a desire to obey. Again, his body moved before his head could reason anything. Was this the new norm? It felt so much easier doing what people wanted instead of thinking for himself. Plus, once he was down on his hands and knees, ass facing towards the demoness, he felt that same overwhelming feeling of delight. For a moment another internal debate raged in his head. It’d be among his last complex thoughts.

Darien froze still as he felt another being loom over him. Jyneith was preparing to mount him. Her skin was hot to the touch, almost to the point of feeling therapeutic. Darien couldn’t help but melt a little himself once he felt the succubus’s breast press against the back of his shoulder blades. Though, whatever attempts had been made to lower his tension were shattered in an instant once he felt something press against his behind.

Darien felt Jyneith’s fist press again his… wait, that wasn’t a fist! Holy shit, had it really been that big during all that cocksucking!? How did his mouth even take all of that! It had stretched his lips wide as is; there was no way in hell his lower end could even start to match that performance! Panic set in. They couldn’t do this!

“Stop, stop please! It won’t fit, it won’t fit!” Darien cried. The boy was momentarily startled by his new, much lighter and more feminine voice.

“You’ll make it fit.” Jyneith calmly retorted, pressing the meat more firmly against his pucker.

Darien felt the glans slowly sink into his anus, eyes watering as he felt the thickest part gaped him wide. This was the worst! This was so humiliating!

“You’re breaking me in half, please stop!” He begged.

“I’m not breaking you, I’m breaking you in.” Jyneith replied.

Now Darien was feeling the full extent of what it meant to be a boundaryless bottom slut. More and more cock slowly creeped into him, still at that same unbelievably wide diameter as before. He was reduced to a grunt, moaning, hunk of flesh, desperately gripping the carpet below.

“UuuUuuRRRGGH! Aah-Aaaah-AAAAH! I can’t take it! You’re going to destroy my ass!” Darien shrieked

Jyneith chuckled. “Of course! I’m destroying your ass and making it your pussy. A nice, girly, gaping, slutty pussy~!”

Somehow it continued for what felt like an eternity, Jyneith’s cock descended deeper and deeper inside of Darien. At this point, he was half suspicious Jyneith was using some demonic magic to rearrange his insides to make this all work. He was a moaning wreck as it continued to sink as far as it could inside him. Then, it stopped. He felt it all inside him. His partner’s bulging balls were tapping his mostly withered girly nuts. She was balls deep. He’d taken it all.

Part of Darien was begging for Jyneith to take it out this instant. However, the other part was… delighted! Proud! He’d taken a cock scarcely any other mortals could take! Wasn’t that something to be happy about? He should be proud!

…No! What the hell? God no he shouldn’t be proud! This was humiliating! Where were these thoughts of pride for doing something so submissive coming from? They were the work of Jyneith’s satanic powers, no doubt! But as hard as he tried, Darien was having trouble separating his own thoughts from these artificial ones. Before he’d had a strong grasp of his identity, but now with his body withered to this girly state, he was struggling to keep everything organized. His perception of the world was all starting to blend together, like thoughts running through a mind at the edge of sleep. It was chaos where increasingly happy, sexy thoughts were burying all his worry.

Jyneith finally started to withdraw her demonic cock out of her femboy bitch’s ass. The squeeze from his orifice was too lovely. So resilient. Virgin assholes were always the funnest to tame. All but the glans of her shaft escaped the depths of Darien’s makeshift pussy. Then, it was right back down again. Down to the hilt she buried her dick sending Darien into fresh moans and grunts. The tone of these were distinctly less of pain. Another out and another in and the tone softened still. Yelps turned to giddy squeaks. A steady rhythm broke out. His pants were enthralled. This was it. He was being broken into a proper cock slut.

“How do you feel, Darien~?” Jyneith asked. “Does it feel good being on the end of a cock you lavished so much?”

“”Feels… weird.” Darien spat out. “Head… urgh…”

Darien could feel his head pumping to the beat of Jyneith’s humping. It was a bizarre headache that made his brain feel so odd. Perceiving much of anything was growing difficult. All he could really do was enjoy the rhythmic thrusting in and out of his anus. It felt good. It felt wonderful.

Now something odd was setting in. His brain felt more like a liquid than a solid! Instead of feeling like his head was all one solid mass, it felt more like he was carrying a big bucket of water between his head! And gosh, did it feel uncomfortable. His head felt so heavy! Gosh, he just wanted to empty everything out and get rid of all this burden… Hey, wait a minute! If it was like water, maybe he could just hold his head up and it’d all drain out somewhere else? It seemed silly, but his body was telling him that would be a good way to get rid of that feeling!

Darien lifted his head up as Jyneith continued to fuck him. And to his surprise… this seemed to work! It felt as if his heavy burden in his head was steadily getting smaller and smaller. It was a wonderful feeling! It made him feel… feel giddy! Ticklish! He could feel something running down out his head and pooling somewhere else. It felt great! He couldn’t help but laugh. It felt so good to laugh. Giggling came so naturally. Why even need to speak when you can just giggle and tell everyone how you feel?

That would be the last thought in his poor head that made up an entire sentence. That feeling of something draining was very real. It was all his intelligence draining out of his somewhere else. He was being fucked stupid, for real.

Now his intelligence too was joining his masculinity as nothing more than some physical asset. With each little giggle, his breasts surged larger and larger. Slowly his tiny mosquito bites blossomed larger and larger off his liquidated intelligence into full blown slutty tits. His breath grew laboured as he felt more and more weight added to his chest. Gosh, it was so heavy! He felt like a silly stupid cow with titties this big! He really should be worried about them still growing, but every time he started giggling, all those silly worries washed away. Why did he care? Why not just let everything go? Darien couldn’t think of a reason why not. After all, he could scarcely even think now.

Jyneith gripped the breasts of her dazed whore in the making, getting a heavy moan out of the former boy.

“Ooh, my! You have such wonderful breasts!” Jyneith remarked. “Don’t you love having such a lewd little body!”

“Ehehehe, yeaaaaah~” Darien dopily answered.

“Say, what was your name again honey?” Jyneith asked. “I’m sorry, I just got so fixated on fucking your ass, I forgot all about your name!”

“Huh?” Darien answered. “My name is…umm….”

Darien was surprised! He didn’t remember his own name! He searched his memory banks as hard as he could for the answer, but he couldn’t remember anything!

…Hey, maybe this nice lady fucking his ass knew his name! Then maybe he could remember it! And then when he remembered it he could… um… wasn’t there some question he was suppose to answer? Aw, whatever! It wasn’t important if he forgot it so easily.

“Excuse me, Ma’am?” Darien spoke up.

“What is it, Darling~?” Jyneith responded, moving her position to her shoulders to better pump Darien’s ass.

“Do you know what my name is?” He asked. “I got feeling so good from you fucking me, I forgot it! Hehehehe~”

“Oh, of course I know your name, sweetie!” Jyneith replied. “You’re Dolly! You’re the cutest little airheaded bimbo girl around!”

“Oh, yeah! Pffft, sorry for being so silly!” giggled Dolly. “…Hey wait though! Are you sure I’m a girl, ma’am?”

“Huh? Jyneith grunted between pumps of Dolly’s ass. “C’mon honey, don’t be stupid! Don’t girls have high pitched voices like you?”

“Oh, yup!” Dolly shook her head.

“And don’t girls have really big tits for guys to grope like you?” Jyneith continued.

“Uh-huh!” Dolly smiled. She was aceing all of these questions no problem!

Jyneith smirked. “And don’t girls LOVE getting their pussy fucked~?”

“Yes Ma’am!” Dolly confirmed. “And this feel soooo good!”

“So you’re a slutty girl I think, right!” asked the demoness

“A-aaaah….” Dolly could scarcely will a reply as Jyneith’s pace intensified.

“Answer me you dumb bimbo!” Demanded Jyneith.

“I think I’m a slutty girl!” Dolly spouted.

“You ARE a slutty girl!” Jyneith corrected.

“F-Fooo… F-Faster Ma’am… “ Dolly moaned.

“Say it!” shouted the succubus.

“I’m a slutty girl!” Dolly declared.

“You’re a stupid bimbo slut!” added Jyneith.

“I’mma stupid bimbo slu-uuuuoooh, yeaaah!” writhed the silly sissy.

“Do you like that, Dolly?” Jyneith laughed.

“So good…” groaned the bimbo.

“I’m going to cum in your pussy, Dolly.” stated the demoness.

“Fuck me…” Dolly whimpered.

“Louder” Jyneith asked.

“Fuck me!” Dolly yelled.

“Louder!” demanded the succubus.

“FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER~! UUUURGH~!” Dolly screamed!

The demon and her plaything erupted into a breakneck pace session of fucking, pushing both to their limits! Jyneith’s hand grabbed the back of Dolly’s head and shoved that empty bimbo skull down into the floor. Dolly didn’t care. If Jyneith wanted her in any position, she’d bend to her whim. Jyneith had lost her cool, calm speech regressing into much the same laboured grunting Dolly was making. Harder and harder she went, with no respect for her mortal mate’s body. They were both completely absorbed. Both in a wonderful lusty bliss of fucking, shrieking as orgasm finally hit!

Dolly felt what it meant to be proper slut. Hot, potent spunk came splattering out of Jyneith’s massive cock all up and down her insides. Her abdomen stretched as more and more seed, seed that was her very own strength and sauve looks mere minutes ago, filled her to looking like a pregnant whore. With such a bountiful load of ball batter powered by Dolly’s stolen masculinity came a substantial backwash. Semen came leaking out of the tiny cracks between Jyneith’s man-breaker and Dolly’s ruined anus. She felt sperm craw down her taint, down her depleted balls, all the way down to her pitiful wimp of a cock. Her own sperm joined the stream in a few pathetic leaking drops. Dolly had had her first sissygasm. She’d reached a hands free anal orgasm for the first time being bred like an animal by the thickest cock she’d ever known. It was amazing. Delightful. Addictive.

Jyneith was satisfied. Another soul had been corrupted to her liking, another wish spun on its head for her benefit. The demoness withdrew her cock from the gaping asshole of her adorable anal slut. She grinned at the sight of her spunk, his former masculinity, drool out of the distended orifice. Now all that was left was disposing of her work before descending back down to hell herself.

“Honey? Honey are you still conscious?” Jyneith asked.

“Mmm… Hmm?” Dolly responded.

“You did very well, honey!” Jyneith cheered. “If you want any more, I know a bar where a bunch of cute boys would love to meet you!”

“Oooh, boys!” Dolly cheered.

Before the girl, a set of girl’s clothing materialized from nothing. Pink heels, pink panties, a blue mini skirt, and a tank top appeared, as well as some make up, lipstick, and a package of extra large condoms.

“I’m sure they’d love to see you, they’re just down the street! Just show up like that and I’m sure they’ll know what to do.” Jyneith instructed.

With that, a ring of fire appeared beneath the succubus. She began her slow descent back down to hell, ready to show off her even larger breast and cock to all of her colleagues. Her last glimpse of poor Dolly was the dumb little sissy attempting to put on her panties with cum still leaking from her gaping anus.


End file.
